Be My Storm, Blow Me Away
by Kandalavi
Summary: A boy named Zach runs into a girl named Lucy, and forever his life is changed. What will he do...when his world as well as others are depending on him to save them all. Many books, movies and shows, as well as people were my inspiration for this.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_"Get that worthless piece of trash out of my sight! He shall rot as she should have long ago!" _

Zach writhed as he hit the cold stone floor. His body ached terribly and his head felt as though he had been hit repeatedly in the head with a baseball bat. A metal baseball bat. "...Damn it..." He huffed. "...What the hell happened...?"

He slowly sat up gripping on to the wall in an attempt to stand he could barely remember anything except...yes that's right...Lucy...they had taken Lucy!! He banged on the door, screaming out furiously. Only a few seconds passed, before the door swung open, letting in the light out the outer room. He narrowed his eyes, as they tried to adjust, but an unknown force pulled him out of the room and threw him out of the room.

Slowly opening his eyes he moved his attention to a trail of blood, and followed it up, to the form of a young girl. His eye widened in terror as he realized it was Lucy, chains rattled from her around her wrists as she hung limply, her blood dripping to the floor...


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Lucrecia ran through the dense forest, her legs near ready to give out on her. She could hear the heavy footsteps of her pursuers right on her heels. But she pushed herself on, she had to make it she had to get to him, he was the only one who could save them all. Up ahead a tree began to whirl forming a spiral of blues and purples, a portal and her way out. With a giant leap, hands first, she pushed herself through it, closing it behind her, preventing her enemies from following.**_

The sound of Megaherz's _Alles nur Luge_ blasted inside of Zach's car as he drove to his new school. Already bummed out by the fact he had to leave all his friends during senior year. But then again, that's what happens when your father gets transferred to a new company out of the country. Berlin, Germany to be more specific. Yes, it seemed that he would finally get some use of all those German classes her had taken in previous years.

Stepping onto school grounds he couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. Zach reached his hand out to the door handle and opened it slowly. He entered clad in his normal black attire. His rugged jeans drug against the floor as he walked, being met by his guitar t-shirt and black jacket. His long dark brown locks hung straight to his shoulders, and his bangs hid his gorgeous dark eyes underneath.

Continuing in, he threw his bag over his shoulder in attempt to find the office, rolling his eyes as he felt the onlookers stares burning through him. "...Just great, looks like there's a new freak show in town...". Not watching his step he soon stumbled into a young girl, she seemed to be a student...thank goodness. "..Sorry..." He met her eyes, a bit embarrassed, but that soon changed to a look of confusing as she was just staring at him blankly. He waved a hand in front of her face as if to get her attention. "Hey...? You okay?" Oh man, what was he saying, she probably couldn't even understand what he was saying.

She blinked and quickly shook her head, "...oh...sorry...forgive me for staring..." She spoke with an accent but it was far from German...it was a soft tone, nearly angelic. Zach himself felt his heart skip a beat as soon as her words escaped her lips. Not to mention she was beautiful, her golden blond hair was cut short, but ran long in the front, and her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked into them, he quickly had to catch himself for he had begun to stare. It was almost as though they had met before...but he knew that was impossible.

"You speak English? Well that's good to know..." He quickly tried to add in conversation. But he was nearly breathless...how odd.

She nodded, "Yes...I am fluent in many languages...English, German, French, Spanish Romanian, Swedish, Italian, you name it. " She looked him over from head to toe. " So I assume you are American?"

Zach grinned a bit, running his fingers through his hair, "...heh...is it that obvious...?" He held out his hand, "Well...I'm Zach..."

She smiled shaking his hand, "It's nice to meet you Zach...I'm Lucy..." She trailed off, as her attention went to the glass doors. Zach followed her gaze, soon sighting the same scene. The sky itself seemed to be darkening...but not to the grayish tone of a rain cloud...these clouds were as black as soot, and were easily blocking out sunlight.

Lucy shook her head, her eyes giving away the sudden fear that filled her senses. "This, this can't be good..." She quickly took Zach's hand and drug him outside.

Zach blinked slightly resisting, "...Whoa,whoa,whoa...you know...I'm no meteorologist or anything...but I'm pretty sure that it would be best if we didn't go out here!" Lucy made a _shush_ motion over her lips as they made their way across the parking lot soon coming to an abrupt halt.

"...Do you hear that?" She whispered her eyes surveying the scene.

"Hear what, I don't hear anything...?" He looked at the dark sky. "...You know...I reaaally, think that we should go back in now."

She ignored his last comment, "...Yes...you see...there's nothing to hear...which is odd...this is Berlin...it's usually busy this time of day...but yet you hear nothing...no cars...no people...not even birds or squirrels...There's not even any wind."

"That is weird..." he looked around. It was like they were in a ghost town, truly deserted. Which was totally the opposite of what it was when he had first arrived at school.

Soon the silence became a wisp of air rising and blowing...rapidly strengthening. It was becoming so strong that the two could barely keep their feet of the ground! Zach took Lucy's hand pulling her back towards the school building. "Come on! We have to take..." His voice was silenced as a enormous twister formed in the distance, behind the school, growing and growing in size, destroying everything in it's path, including Zach's car, throwing it into the air.

"Oh...hell...!! That's my dad's car!!" He took off running opposite the school, dragging Lucy by the hand. "...So much for driving to school..."

"Where are we going??" She called from behind.

"My place! We have a basement, we can stay there until it's safe!" They continued to run, as fast as they could, the twister still on their heels, as Lucy started to tired and lag a bit. Discovering an unknown strength, Zach pulled Lucy into his arms, cradle style and took off into a sprint, holding her securely, his speed making dust fly. In a matter of seconds they arrived at his home. He called for his parents...but there was no answer...Not wasting any more time, he jumped into the basement, Lucy still in his arms, slamming the door closed behind them, as the twister hit the house. They could hear as it torn through the house, but in minutes...there was silence. Lucy sank to the floor with a sigh.

"...That was too close..." She huffed.

"Who are you telling..." He panted, "..We almost got flattened back there...What on earth is going on?? It was like it was chasing us!"

Lucy slowly stood. "...I know exactly what's going on..."

He looked at her blinking, slightly confused, "...huh..? You do? Well what??"

"...You'll think I'm crazy..." She sighed.

He fell back sitting in a chair, "...Try me..."

Lucy turned her back to him, taking a deep breath before speaking once more, "...You're wanted dead..."


End file.
